


A Day at Seidou

by ChrisIsAnAngel



Series: Seidou x Karasuno [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Baseball, Baseball Idiots, Crossover, Gen, I hope you like it, Karasuno, Seidou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisIsAnAngel/pseuds/ChrisIsAnAngel
Summary: Daichi sighed before he replied, “My cousin plays baseball for Seidou. He invited me to a practice match.”Nishinoya’s eyes lit up and his mouth went wide.”S-Seidou?! That Seidou?! That Seidou that just went to Koushien?!” He once again asked loudly having no concept of an inside voice. “Are you going, Daichi-san?! Take me with you! Please!”And that's how Karasuno's volleyball team ended up going to Seidou for a day.





	A Day at Seidou

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sawamura Family Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725677) by [thejillyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejillyfish/pseuds/thejillyfish). 



> I really loved this story, so much so that it inspired me to write this. If you haven't already read A Sawamura Family Affair, I definitely recommend it!

Summer camp. For any athlete, summer camp was the time to reflect on performances in all the matches thus far and to work on anything they lack. It was the time for learning new techniques and perfecting old ones; building new teams and rebuilding old ones.

For Karasuno this year’s summer camp was an opportunity for them to turn over a new leaf and rebuild themselves after the devastating loss to Aoba Johsai. The invitation to participate in a week-long camp with Tokyo’s top schools came as a good surprise to them knowing that this would be the time for them to hone their newly learned techniques as well as learn something from the players at the camp. After all, it’s not every day you get to play practice matches with strong schools for a whole week.

 _‘Summer camp in Tokyo for a week. Free to meet for lunch?’_ Daichi texted his cousin, Sawamura Eijun.

Sawamura Eijun is a Southpaw pitcher for the prestigious Seidou High School in Tokyo. Being only a year apart, Sawamura and Daichi were rather close.Their parents were quite close so Daichi had fond memories of summers spent with Sawamura in Nagano or Miyagi where they would catch bugs and splash about in nearby rivers. When he found out about Sawamura choosing to attend a school in Tokyo, Daichi was surprised because he knew how Sawamura was adamant on continuing to play baseball with his middle school friends. Nevertheless, Daichi thought it was a good choice after hearing about how much Sawamura’s learned in Seidou via his frequent email updates.

 _‘I’ll b busy with camp too. We r having a practice match! U should come watch me pitch! I bet you 2 meat buns that you’ll be impressed_!!’ Came Sawamura’s reply.

Even through the phone, Daichi could feel his cousin’s enthusiasm and it made him chuckle. He shot him a quick reply saying he’ll try to attend and wished him good luck. He knew that going to such a prestigious school that has been to Koushien meant that their camps would be gruesome.

“Daichi, are you going to see your cousin?” Suga asked.

“He said he isn’t free for lunch but he invited me to watch his practice match,” Daichi replied. He followed Suga’s suit and walked off their bus to be greeted by Nekoma.

"He plays baseball right?”

Before Daichi could answer, a loud voice came from behind them. “Who plays baseball?!” Noya asked rather loudly.

Daichi sighed before he replied, “My cousin plays baseball for Seidou. He invited me to a practice match.”

Nishinoya’s eyes lit up and his mouth went wide.”S-Seidou?! That Seidou?! That Seidou that just went to Koushien?!” He once again asked loudly having no concept of an inside voice. “Are you going, Daichi-san?! Take me with you! Please!”

Daichi felt a headache coming on. “I’m not sure if I’m going yet.”

“Why do you want to go so bad, Noya-senpai?” Hinata chimed.

Nishinoya shot him a large grin. “I love baseball! I’m a big fan of Seidou and I’ve always wanted to watch them play! A practice match is different from the real deal but I’ll take what I can get!” He proceeded to turn towards Daichi and bowed. “Please take me with you Daichi-san!”

Daichi looked conflicted. He looked to Suga for help but all he did was shoot him a small smile.”Uh, well...I guess if you wanna go so bad then I’ll ta-”

“Thank you so much Daichi-san!” Nishinoya didn’t even let Daichi finish before he loudly thanked him. He turned to look at the rest of the team. “Don’t any of you wanna come too? Am I the only one who likes baseball?”

Tanaka casually threw his arm around Nishinoya’s shoulder. “Dude, we’re _volleyball_ players. Who has time to go watch a baseball match when we should be practicing?”

Nishinoya blinks at him owlishly. “They just came back from Koushien not too long ago. They’ve played on a national level,” Nishinoya said enthusiastically. “It may be a different sport but it’s no less interesting and maybe we could learn something from them.”

“I agree with Noya-senpai!” Hinata exclaimed his support. “I don’t know anything about baseball but let’s go!” He turned to look at Kageyama, eyes sparkling. “Wouldn’t it be cool to watch a strong school play, Kageyama?!”

Kageyama doesn’t look at him. “I-I guess we could go,” he mumbled.

At that, Hinata and Tanaka both started begging Daichi to take them and the rest of the team; Tsukishima being the only one who wasn’t keen on going but he knew he’d still be forced to go. The more they begged, the more irritated Daichi got. Suga could see that he was about to burst so he decided to be a good friend and helped the captain out.

“Now, now,” Suga said in a calm voice, “everyone just settle down.” He waited for everyone to quiet down before he continued, “Let’s ask Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei and see what they say, alright?”

After everyone agreed with Suga’s suggestion, Nishinoya and Hinata managed to track down the two men. Saying that it’ll be fun for the team to do something together outside of practice, they both agreed to supervise the trip to Seidou. A round of cheers came from Nishinoya and Hinata while Daichi let out a loud sigh as he let Sawamura know that he’d be going to the match but not mentioning anything about his entire team tagging along. Daichi just prayed that his rowdy team would not embarrass him, though he knew that there was a fat chance of that happening.

On the day of the trip, Nishinoya and Hinata were practically bouncing with anticipation. Hoping in the same rented van, Takeda-sensei drove them all the way to Seidou High School. Most of them took a nap but Nishinoya was wide a wake and telling Hinata everything he knew about baseball while Hinata listened closely and piped in when he had a question. Kageyama seriously doubted an idiot like Hinata could even remember anything Nishinoya had told him by the time they actually got to watch the match.

“Uwah, their school is so big!” Hinata exclaimed as soon as Seidou High School came into view. “Our school is like half the size of theirs!”

“Nothing less than expected of a well-known school like Seidou!” Nishinoya said. He turned to Daichi. “By the way, you never told us your cousin’s name or what position he plays.”

“He’s a pitcher named Sawamura Eijun,” Daichi casually replied. He didn’t pay it any mind until he realised Nishinoya had froze and stopped walking. Noya’s mouth was wide open and his face dorned a look of disbelief. “O-oi Noya, are you okay?”

“S-Sawamura Eijun?!” Noya suddenly yelled. “That Southpaw pitcher is your cousin?!” Unsure of how to respond, Daichi just nodded. “That guy is so cool! I can’t believe he’s your cousin!”

“His name is Sawamura. How did you not connect the dots?” Tsukishima remarked snidely.

Nishinoya promptly ignored Tsukishima and went on about all the types of pitches Sawamura could throw. Hinata didn’t understand any of the terms but he listened to Nishinoya anyways. Seeing someone as cool as Nishinoya so hyped up about someone, he could only imagine how amazing this Sawamura Eijun was.

They were shocked by the sheer amount of people who came to watch the match. They’ve never experienced having much of a crowd during an official match, let alone a practice match. Noya all but ran around trying to find a good spot for him to watch the game, Hinata following closely behind. Suga made a mental note to keep an eye on them and turned back to talk to the other third years but stopped when he walked into someone. He looks over to apologise but gets a shock when he sees the scar on the boys face.

Suga quickly recomposed himself. “Sorry about that, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking,” Suga apologised and bowed.

Todoroki Raichi’s face was as red as a tomato when Suga looked up. “M-m-...I—” He stuttered but any form reply lodged in his throat as soon as he saw a tall, scary looking guy looking at him. Raichi all but ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

Daichi sighed and turned to Asahi. “He took one look at you and ran away,” he said in a joking manner.

“Yeah,” Suga agreed. “Your ‘wild look’ just scares everyone away.” Suga patted him on the shoulder and walked off with Daichi leaving a confused and guilt-ridden Asahi.

The rest of the team joins Noya and Hinata by the fence overlooking the field. The game having not yet started, the players of both teams were still in the dugout. Daichi contemplated texting his cousin but knowing Sawamura, he wouldn’t touch his phone till after the game.

Daichi didn’t know much about baseball, only what he’s learned from his cousin when they were younger, but he knew that making it to the first string in a school like Seidou meant you had to be good. He had expected there to be people—alumni and high school baseball enthusiasts alike—watching the match but he didn’t expect such a huge crowd. He’d feel pressured if Karasuno had a crowd like this every time they had a practice match, but he figured Seidou’s players were used to it.

"Oh, they're playing against Yakushi!" Nishinoya noticed. "This is gonna be great!" No one understood what he meant when he said that and he offered no explanation. 

"Is the other school very good, Noya-senpai?" Kageyama asked in a shy manner. 

Nishinoya's eyes were practically sparkling as he turned to answer the setter's question. "Of course they are! A power school like Seidou wouldn't play against just any school," he explained. "Yakushi has been known as the 'Dark Horse' school since last year when they beat all odds and managed to go head to head and against both Seidou and Inajitsu." Kageyama didn't know anything about the other school but he nodded and assumed that they were another power school. "They have powerful batters and a strong ace, they're good." 

Kageyama thanked Nishinoya for the explanation before turning back to the field. "If any of you have any questions throughout the game feel free to ask me," Nishinoya stated and grinned at his team who nodded. 

Before long both teams came onto the field to greet their opponent. Daichi heard his cousin before he even saw him. "Oshi!" He chanted in that loud voice of his. The teams lined up and Sawamura looked around to make sure their line was as straight as it could get before the umpire ordered them to bow. His cousin always reminded him of a certain kouhai of his. 

"I wonder who's starting today," Nishinoya wondered out loud. "Furuya has power but takes a while to warm up." Well as for who he wanted to start for Seidou...

**"Seidou High starts with offense. Batting first, Shortstop, Kuramochi-kun."**

"Been a while since we played you guys, hyaha," called out who Daichi assumed was Kuramochi. He had heard from Sawamura that this Kuramochi person was his roommate and would always mercilessly wrestle with him. 

"Better hit it out of the park, Kuramochi!" A loud voice called out from next to Karasuno. Daichi turned around to see a group of guys; he tried not to let his eyes linger on the pink hair. Pink hair? Daichi put the pieces together as he recalled Sawamura telling him about one his best friends having pink hair and that he had an older brother that graduated. 

"Hey Noya," he whispered to the bouncing libero. "Look, those are the ex-seniors." Daichi pointed over to the group of guys next to them. 

Nishinoya gasped, "Oh my God!" He all but yelled which caused the group to look over and Daichi to cringe. "Y-you guys are—" Nishinoya was cut off when Daichi placed a hand over his mouth to stop his yelling. 

He bowed to the guys. "I'm so sorry for my teammate." He turned to Nishinoya who had enough sense to stop talking. Daichi nudged him. "Apologise," he commanded. Nishinoya knew better than to go against his captain's order so he quickly bowed and apologised. 

"It's fine," said a guy with a deep voice and tanned skin. 

Nishinoya gasped again and this time in his normal voice said, "Y-you're Yuuki Tetsuya, Seidou's ex-captain!" He grinned. "What are all the ex-seniors doing here?" He asked. 

"We came to see our kouhais play since it's against Yakushi," Yuuki calmly explained. 

Nishinoya nodded in understanding. "Todoroki is amazing!" He was about to continue talking but he was interrupted. 

**"Strike! Batter out!"**

They both turned back to look at the field. "Kuramochi, I'm gonna beat you up for getting striked out!" Isashiki Jun announced. 

**"Batting second, Center Fielder, Toujou-kun."**

"Go Toujou!" Daichi heard his cousin cheer from the dugout. At the end, Toujou managed to get on first base. 

**"Batting third, Second Baseman, Kominato-kun."**

A small pink haired guy stepped into the batter's box and got into position. He was small but Daichi knew not to underestimate him. From what he's heard from his cousin, he knew this guy could bat really well. 

"You think he's gonna get a good hit, Ryousuke?" Chris asked eyes still on the field. 

"If he doesn't, I'm gonna have a long talk with him," Ryousuke said and Daichi couldn't tell if he was joking. 

**"Strike!"**

Daichi didn't register the ball until the umpire called it. Little Kominato didn't even flinch, Daichi knew for sure he'd freak out if a ball flew at him that fast. Kominato was still standing in batting stance waiting for the pitcher to throw the next ball. The pitcher wound up and threw. The sound of the ball making contact with the bat could be heard and the ball flew to the far end of the field, Daichi didn't know the technical terms for it. Kominato immediately dropped his bat and began running, so did the runner that was on first base. Kominato stopped at second while Toujou stopped at third. Daichi heard Hinata exclaiming about how fast and strong Kominato was despite how small he was; the ex-seniors chuckled upon hearing this. 

**"Batting fourth, catcher, Miyuki-kun."**

"Here comes their captain," Nishinoya said to no one in particular. 

"Better bring them home, Miyuki!" Isashiki roared.

 _Man, he's really loud_ , Daichi thought. 

Miyuki managed to get them home, Seidou scoring their first two runs. However, the next two batters got striked out. 

**"Three out! Change!"**

"Sawamura said Furuya's gonna be starting," Chris told the other ex-seniors. "But coach said he'd go in the fourth inning and Kawakami is closing." His eyes never once left the field as he talked. 

"Furuya's starting?" Nishinoya exclaimed. "Shouyou, you're gonna love this!" Hinata turned to him in question. Nishinoya tried to figure out how to explain in a way the first year would understand. A lightbulb lit up in his head. "His pitches are like Oikawa's serves!" He explained. 

Hinata gasped and looked visibly shaken but still impressed. "The Grand King's serves?! I can't wait to see that!"

Isashiki chuckled. "You're in for a show, kid," he said to Hinata with a smirk on his face. 

Chris turned to them. "You said serves? You guys aren't baseball players?" He asked curiously. 

"No, we're volleyball players," Daichi replied. "Eijun is my cousin and we happened to be in Tokyo for training camp so we decided to drop by and watch the match." 

Chris's eyes widened. "You're Sawamura's cousin from Miyagi?" He asked. At Daichi's confused look he continued, "I'm Takigawa Chris Yuu. Sawamura talked a lot about you." He smiled. "His 'amazing cousin in Miyagi that's captain of a powerhouse school' is how he described you." 

Daichi tried not to blush and didn't bother correcting him on the 'powerhouse' part as he let out a nervous laugh. "Ah, Takigawa-san, I've heard a lot about you too." He stuck his hand out and Chris didn't hesitate to shake his hand. "Thank you so much for helping Eijun, I know he can be quite a handful." He bowed and realising he hadn't given his name yet, he quickly stood straight again. "I'm Sawamura Daichi. This is my team." He introduced.

"Wow, Sawamura's cousin is so composed and he's even a captain," Isashiki said. He bowed to Daichi. "Isashiki Jun, nice to meet you." Daichi bowed back.

A big and tall guy came up to him next and bowed. "I'm Masuko Tooru. I used to be Sawamura-chan's roommate." Hinata snickered at how someone so big and gruff used the honorific 'chan' and the fact the only other guy he knows that uses it was also named Tooru. 

The others introduced themselves. Daichi told them about how Sawamura always talked about them and how much the southpaw respected. 

**"Batting first, catcher, Akiba-kun."**

At that, all of them turned back to the field. Daichi had heard about the monster pitcher and he was eager to see it in real life. Furuya stood on the mound wearing the ace title that his cousin had been going after since he got to Seidou. He nodded at Miyuki's sign before winding up. Daichi didn't see the ball but he heard a loud 'smack' as it landed in the catcher's glove. Daichi felt goosebumps.

"Holy shit!" Tanaka exclaimed incredulously. "That was fucking fast!"

Suga smacked him on the back of the head. "Language!" He scolded.

Daichi turned to look at Hinata and Kageyama who were just gaping wide-eyed at Seidou's ace. Even Tsukishima was wide-eyed with shock. Asahi was shaking with fear, he looked just about ready to pass out when Furuya wound up and threw again. His pitches were so fast the batter couldn't even flinch. Daichi was definitely impressed. 

"Wow," Nishinoya exclaimed. "I wanna try receiving that!" He announced. 

Daichi shook his head with an amused grin on his face. "Even you wouldn't be able to touch that, Noya."

Suga nodded in agreement. "You'd just hurt yourself." 

"That was so cool!" Hinata finally exclaimed. "He's so cool!" Hinata's eyes were sparkling with admiration for the second-year monster ace of Seidou. 

"Told you you'd be impressed," Isashiki chimed in wearing a smug smirk on his face. 

"Too bad Furuya is as dumb as a brick," Ryousuke said causing Isashiki to laugh loudly. 

That statement really reminded Daichi of one of his teammates; Daichi looked at Kageyama. 

It was finally the fourth inning. Daichi tried his best to hide his excitement. He was excited to see his dear cousin pitch and to see the fruits of all his hard work. He couldn't help the grin that spread on his face as soon as Sawamura came into view chanting his usual 'oshi oshi oshi'. He was glad to see Sawamura was still as boisterous as ever, somethings just never changed. 

Suga came to stand next to Daichi. "Your cousin really reminds me of someone we know, Daichi," Suga stated. Everyone instinctively turned to look at Hinata though the ginger was oblivious to this. 

Sawamura stood on the mound like he belonged there. In many ways, his cousin reminded him of his kouhai. Both Sawamura and Hinata were gunning for the ace title and strived to prove themselves; though Daichi suspected that his cousin was probably a better baseball player than Hinata was a volleyball player.  

"Don't let any of them get on base, Sawamura!" Isashiki was at it again.

Sawamura looked up at the mentioned of his name, he saw Isashiki and turned his head a little to the right to see his cousin standing. Daichi gave a small wave of acknowledgment but Sawamura kept frantically waved at Daichi with a large grin on his face before Kuramochi kicked him and told him to focus on the game. After a minute, everyone got off the mound to get into their positions leaving Sawamura standing there with a grin on his face. He was going to play the best he can to show his cousin just how far he's come since entering Seidou. 

Sawamura nodded at Miyuki's sign before winding up and—wait, what just happened? The ball was smoking in the catcher's mitt following a satisfying 'smack' that had Daichi's eyes as wide as saucers. To say he was impressed was an understatement, he was absolutely blown away by his cousin. 

"Your cousin is amazing, Daichi-san!" Hinata gushed, his eyes once again sparkling with admiration. "The ball just came out of nowhere like 'whoosh'!" The first year was grinning from ear-to-ear. 

"His form looks good," Chris noted. "He'll do well today."

Isashiki chuckled. "Sawamura'd cry if he heard you say that, Chris." He shook his head but he no one missed the small smile on his face. 

Yuuki hummed in agreement. "He's gotten better at pitching to corners. It's gonna be hard for the batters to take him down now," Yuuki said, a small smile played at the corner of his mouth. "I'd like to try hitting his pitches."

On the mound, Sawamura was frantically waiving again trying to get his cousin's attention. "Dai-chan! How was that? That was good wasn't it?" He called out with a wide grin. 

"Hurry up and pitch Bakamura!" Kuramochi yelled. 

Throughout the game, Nishinoya had somehow managed to make his way into the ex-seniors' group and animatedly discussed the game with them. Even though he loved baseball and closely followed Seidou's progress, there were some things only players could understand so he very close attention to whatever Yuuki or Chris told him.

Coach Kataoka had decided to let Sawamura pitch the rest of the game and in the end, Seidou won 6-4. It was an amazing game that left Karasuno speechless. 

"Wow, that was...intense," Suga was the first one to break the silence.

"Seidou is the best!" Nishinoya exclaimed in happiness. He turned to Daichi and bowed. "Thank you so much for letting me come, Daichi." 

Daichi blushed and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Uh, hah, uh. You're welcome but you should be thanking my cousin for letting me know about the practice match." 

Yuuki walked over to the team. "We'll take you to see Sawamura if you'd like." 

Nishinoya and Hinata were very excitedly chatting about the game as they walked, Kageyama was listening intently but only nodded to what was being said. Soon, Daichi could hear the voice of his cousin very enthusiastically talking about the game. 

"Eijun!" Daichi called out to get Sawamura's attention. Sawamura turned at the sound of his name being called and grinned when he saw his cousin before running towards him and tackling him into a hug. Despite how sweaty the southpaw was, Daichi hugged him back. 

Sawamura pulled away to look at his cousin. "How was I, Dai-chan? I was pretty great wasn't I?" He asked.

Daichi nodded and gave Sawamura a small smile. "Yeah. It was honestly amazing," he replied. "But don't let it get to your head, Eijun. I don't know much about baseball but I'm sure you've still got a long way to go." Daichi affectionately ruffled the southpaw's hair. 

Sawamura furiously nodded in agreement to Daichi's statement. "I know I do! I'm gonna work super hard and steal the ace title away from that guy!" He announced and pointed at Furuya who had fallen asleep while standing. "Oh, by the way, is this your team?" He asked and turned to look at Karasuno. 

"Yeah. They insisted on coming to watch." He pointed to Nishinoya. "This guy is a big fan of Seidou," he stated. 

Sawamura cocked his head in question. "But aren't you guys volleyball players?" He asked dumbly. 

"Sports are sports. A volleyball player can be interested in baseball too!" Nishinoya argued. "Besides, baseball is Japan's favourite sport!" He was standing right in front of Sawamura now and had to look up to him. 

"Yeah, I kinda like volleyball too," Kuramochi revealed. "I don't know how to play it but I enjoy watching it." 

"I-I thought volleyball players were scary," Asahi babbled as he stared straight at Maezono, "but baseball players are on a whole nother level."

"Oi, Bakamura aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Miyuki asked. 

"Ah, sorry, I forgot we forgot to introduce ourselves," Daichi apologised. "I'm Eijun's cousin, Sawamura Daichi, and this is my team." 

"Ah, you're the cousin from Miyagi?" Kuramochi asked. "This guy keeps talking about you," he said and jabbed Sawamura in the side causing the southpaw to hiss in pain. "What are you guys doing all the way in Tokyo?"

"We're in Tokyo for our training camp with a bunch of powerhouse schools," Hinata boasted. 

Before anyone could say another thing, Seidou's coach walked over. "What's going on here?" He questioned while looking at Karasuno. Asahi froze at Coach Kataoka's hard gaze.

Sawamura turned to him. "Ah, Boss! This is my cousin and his volleyball team from Miyagi! I invited them to come watch the match," he explained. 

Coach Kataoka nodded in understanding. "I'm Kataoka Tesshin, Seidou's head coach," he introduced and bowed. "Why don't you join us for dinner?" He suggested and turned to the ex-seniors. "You guys too." 

Karasuno turned to look at Takeda-sensei and Ukai for an answer. "Sure, that sounds great," Takeda-sensei answered. 

The cafeteria was buzzing with life and the smell of food made everyone's stomach grumble. 

"It's so manly in here!" Nishinoya exclaimed while looking at all the buff baseball players. 

Hinata's eyes widened at the banner stating all players have to eat at least three bowls of rice. "Uwa~! You have to eat three bowls of rice?" He asked incredulously. 

"Yeah," Sawamura answered. "I had a lot of problem with it when I first got here but I can even go for four bowls now!" He boasted. 

Tsukishima scoffed. "When has three bowls of rice every been a problem for you, Chibi?" He taunted Hinata. 

"Shut up, Stingyshima!" He barked while glaring at the tall blonde. 

Tsukishima bent down and gave Hinata a sadistic smile. "Make me," he taunted. 

"Tsukishima you're such a-" 

"Hm, hm." The sound of their captain clearing his throat made Hinata pause mid-sentence. He looked over to see Daichi's eye twitching in annoyance. He let out a 'gah' before running to hide behind Suga.

Suga sighed and turned to Tsukishima. "Stop riling Hinata up, Tsukishima," he scolded. "We're in someone else's school so don't get into any fights." He turned to Tanaka who was having a glaring match with Isashiki. "That goes to you too, Tanaka." He hit Tanaka on the back of his head to get him to stop glaring. 

Sawamura turned to his cousin. "Dai-chan, come sit with Harucchi, Furuya and I!" He suggested and proceeded to drag Daichi over to his table giving him no room to argue. He sat Daichi down and went to go get food for the both of them.

"Uh, hi," Daichi awkwardly greeted Kominato and Furuya. "I've heard a lot about you two. Thank you for always looking out for my cousin." 

Kominato smiled at him. "Eijun-kun is a fun person to be around and he's a good friend. He's just a little too loud sometimes."

Miyuki came and sat down next to Daichi. "So you're a volleyball player, huh?" He asked before taking a bite of his food. 

"Miyuki Kazuya! Why are you sitting here?" Sawamura exclaimed. 

"Don't yell, Bakamura!"

"Eijun, you're being too loud!"

Sawamura was stunned into silence. Two captains yelling at him—that was scary. "S-sorry," he stammered out an apology. "Why aren't you sitting with Kuramochi-senpai?"

Miyuki smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "I'm here to get some blackmail material from your cousin." 

Sawamura started sputtering. "Dai-chan won't tell you a single thing! He loves me too much!" He argued. 

All eyes turned to Daichi and he shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, you have pulled all sorts of pranks on me since we were kids...I guess my time for revenge has come," he said darkly.  

Ah, this was the side of Daichi that reminded Sawamura of Miyuki. Sawamura huffed in annoyance and proceeded to sit down and let the torture began but a certain energetic ginger saved him from the onslaught. 

"S-Sawamura-senpai, can I sit with you?" Hinata asked nervously. 

As if Sawamura would ever reject anyone that addressed him by 'senpai'. His eyes were practically sparkling at being called 'senpai'. He cleared his throat before he replied, "Of course, go ahead..."

"Hi-Hinata Shouyou!" Hinata answered. 

Sawamura grinned at him. "Go ahead, Shouyou!" He patted the empty seat to his left. 

Hinata gingerly took the seat next to the southpaw. "I heard that you're aiming to become the ace, Sawamura-senpai." 

Sawamura tried his best to fight his excitement from being called 'senpai'. "Yeah, I have been since I decided to come to Seidou," he said. "I'll get that title soon, I just know it." He said it with so much conviction that even Daichi believed him. 

Hinata was beaming up at him. "I'm gonna become the ace too!" He announced. "I'm gonna become the ace and we're gonna go to nationals!" 

Sawamura grinned and ruffled Hinata's hair. "I believe in you." Hinata's grin widened even more. 

"Well," Kominato said turning to look at Hinata, "if you make it to nationals, we'll definitely go see one of your games." 

"We'll make it," Hinata declared. "We're going to beat Shiratorizawa and go to nationals. I just know we will, right captain?" He turned to look at Daichi.

Daichi nodded. "Yes, we will." 

"So much confidence," Kuramochi chimed in from the table behind theirs. "Just like a real powerhouse school, hyaha." He turned to Hinata. "I'll come watch your games too, chibi," he said with a wild grin on his face, "so you better kick those other teams' asses, you hear?" 

Hinata lit up and furiously nodded in response and started stuffing his face with food. "Don't eat so fast, Hinata!" Daichi scolded. 

"Kageyama, toss to me!" Hinata demanded as soon as he finished eating. 

"We just ate, boke! You're gonna throw up!" 

Suga sighed. "Kageyama's right, Hinata. You can't play right after you're done eat-"

"Catch for me, Miyuki Kazuya!" Came Sawamura's loud voice. 

Miyuki clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I'm still eating, Bakamura." He went back to eating and promptly ignored the southpaw's cries of protest.

Daichi and Suga gathered all the members of the Karasuno team so they could head back, but not before thanking Seidou's team and their coaches. "Thank you for having us," Daichi said and bowed while the Karasuno members followed suit. 

"Dai-chan, make sure you come visit again!" Sawamura called out as Daichi was about to enter their van. He paused and waved at his cousin before going in. 

Daichi sat down with a huff. Man, Seidou sure was an interesting team. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I worked really hard on this story so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
